Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extruded metal roofing shingles and more particularly to such roofing shingles employed as solar collectors.
The home building field has long employed extruded metal siding sheets or strips to form the exterior siding of home dwelling units with the extruded aluminum strips being nailed or otherwise mounted to the exterior walls of the building in edge overlapping fashion in the form of conventional wooden strip siding. The acceptability and general use of extruded aluminum siding is primarily due to the fact that the painted or otherwise coated sheet metal siding requires minimal maintenance and virtually eliminates the necessity for periodic painting of the house exterior.